1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to volatile material dispensers and, more particularly, to volatile material dispensers that dispense volatile materials with a nebulizer.
2. Description of the Background
Various volatile material dispensers are known in the prior art, most of which deliver fragrance to the air by a number of different mechanisms, including, for example: (1) the fragrance is sprayed into the air or (2) the fragrance is evaporated into the air. Such volatile material dispensers generally include a housing with a refill inserted therein. The refill generally includes a container for holding a volatile material, wherein the volatile material may include various components including aroma chemicals, water, solvents, surfactants, alcohols, and other components. Some refills include a wick in contact with the volatile material and extending out of the refill to carry the volatile material out of the refill. Other refills include a gel-like substance that is emitted through a semi-permeable membrane. Regardless of the type of refill, a refill may be inserted into a volatile material dispenser having a heater, a piezoelectric element, an aerosol actuator, or any other diffusion element that may assist in delivering the volatile material.